


une constante dans les changements

by eliottamoureux



Series: tumblr drabbles/prompt fills [15]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, WE ARE ALL SOFT, it is soft, they are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottamoureux/pseuds/eliottamoureux
Summary: a soft smile before leaning in for a kiss;everyone thinks we’re already dating, but we’re just best friends- oh wait;& having a bad day and the other noticing





	une constante dans les changements

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! it is i, coming in with yet another crossposted prompt fill. this one is v tender and v close to my heart. i hope you enjoy!
> 
> this was originally posted [on my tumblr!!](https://eliottamoureux.tumblr.com/post/186725563112/no-32-andor-38-please-if-youre-up-for-it) read it on there if you like, or shoot me an ask/message if you want to chat!

Lucas is with _le gang, _laughing and hanging out— _finally _finished with school for the year— but his mind is elsewhere.

**To: Eliott— **Hey, are you alright?

Most days Eliott is like the sun, he lights up every room that he walks into. He’s affectionate and funny and wonderful and _beautiful _and—

But today, he seemed… off.

He had gently declined when they had asked him to come and celebrate with them, saying that he had some things at home to attend to, to prepare for his parents coming to visit.

The thing is, though— Lucas knows when Eliott’s parents are coming next, and it’s not anytime soon.

Every time Lucas tried to speak to him throughout the day, he was far slower to respond than usual, sometimes even having to ask Lucas to repeat himself.

He’s been best friends with Eliott for long enough to spot one of his bad days.

Bad days are not episodes— Lucas learned that shortly after hearing about Eliott’s diagnosis. He has his fair share of bad days, too, and Eliott doesn’t hesitate in the slightest to take care of him when he needs it. So Lucas tries his hardest to be there for Eliott in return, on days like today— at least, he expects so.

**From: Eliott—** I’m doing okay, just a bit tired

Lucas has heard that before. He knows that it’s not a lie when Eliott says it— but also that it’s not entirely truthful. _A bit tired _means a bit tired, but it also means _my brain isn’t working properly today and I don’t quite know how to articulate it. _

**To: Eliott— **You said you needed to get ready for when your parents come, is this an impromptu visit or something?

The three dots appear on screen and stay there for an entire minute. Lucas watches them the entire time

**From: Eliott— **No

**From: Eliott— **They’re not actually coming

**From: Eliott— **I just don’t feel up to hanging out with the boys right now but I didn’t know how to say it without sounding like an asshole

Lucas would be a bit upset at the fact that Eliott lied to him, if he didn’t go warm from being told the truth. From being the only one to know the truth, from being _trusted enough _for Eliott to be honest with him.

**To: Eliott— **Say exactly that, no one’s gonna think you’re an asshole

**To: Eliott— **Especially not us

**To: Eliott— **When you say that you don’t wanna hang out, does that mean me as well or?

Lucas’ instinct is to go to him— but he’s not going to if Eliott needs to be truly alone.

**To: Eliott— **Cause I want to be there for you but if you need your space then that’s ok too

**From: Eliott— **You never count

_You never count._

He reads it over a few times.

_I don’t feel up for hanging out,_

_But—_

_You don’t count._

_You never count._

**To: Eliott— **Okay, do you want me to come over then?

**From: Eliott— **If you want, that would be nice

**From: Eliott— **Don’t feel like you have to ditch the guys for my sake though

_I would leave them in a heartbeat for you, no one’s as special to me as you are, _he wants to text,

And also—

**To: Eliott— **They’re boring anyway

**From: Eliott—**And I’m not?

**To: Eliott— **Never

And it’s true, it’s _so _true, Lucas is enamoured by Eliott, infatuated with him.

As horrifying as the thought is, he may even be in love with him.

So maybe he wants to go to his place, scoop him up in his arms, and hold him until he’s feeling better. Maybe he wants to press a kiss to his cheeks, to his lips, to his chest.

“Guys, I’m gonna go.” Lucas gets up off of the couch. Basile throws his arms up in defeat as Lucas walks across the TV screen.

“Aw, Lucas, things were just picking up!” Basile says, and Lucas scoffs at him.

“This is your third consecutive hour of FIFA and nothing noteworthy has happened— somehow I don’t believe that.”

“Going to help Eliott clean up?” Yann asks, and it’s innocuous enough of a question. Lucas nods.

Basile rolls his eyes, but then he gets a shit-eating grin on his face. Lucas knows what’s coming. “Oh, Eliott, of _course. _Lucas has gotta go help out his _boyfriend_.” Basile has been making jokes like this for months now. They affected Lucas quite a bit before, when he was terrified of the sheer possibility of people knowing that he was gay.

But then, Eliott— always the braver one— came out to their friends. To nothing but encouragement and acceptance, no less. It showed Lucas that he didn’t have to be afraid, not of his friends.

But he’s still not quite ready to tell them, not yet.

“Whatever, Bas.” He says indifferently. “I’ll see you guys later?”

“Yeah, totally! Tell him we say hi.” Lucas smiles at Arthur, at how caring he is, before putting his shoes on and leaving.

**To: Eliott— **I’m on my way

—

Eliott sent him a text a few minutes before he arrived, reading _the door’s unlocked, _and so he goes right in.

Eliott shows how he’s feeling with his body— though his face may not give away his true feelings, his posture often does. So when Lucas walks in and Eliott’s curled up on the couch, curled up _in himself, _Lucas can suspect how he’s feeling.

“Hey,” Lucas says, sitting down beside Eliott. The way Eliott softens— barely noticeable— when he comes close makes Lucas’ heart flutter.

“Hey.” Eliott straightens out his legs, letting them go from where he was hugging them against his chest, stretching them until the toes of his socked feet nearly brush the outside of Lucas’ thigh. They sit like that for just a moment, silent save for the ticking of the clock on the wall.

“Do you want to talk about it,” Lucas says, breaking the haze that had settled over them, “Or do you want to forget about it?” That was the offer that stood, every time one of them was down, for whatever reason. _Talk about it or forget about it, _and no matter what, if the latter was chosen, it had to be respected— an unspoken agreement between them that had stood as long as their friendship had.

Eliott hums, contemplating.

“Forget about it, but… Just for a little while?” Eliott’s voice is quiet but crystal clear in the quiet room. “We’ve both been so busy with exams. I’ve missed spending time with you.”

Lucas tries to ignore the feeling that he gets in his stomach when Eliott says that he’s _missed _him, but he can’t— not quite. He can’t quite ignore the way it feels like the floor drops out from underneath him, the way it feels sort of like he’s flying, like he’s special.

“Sure,” Lucas says, and then— “I’ve missed spending time with you, too.”

—

They end up watching a movie, something that they’ve already seen several times together, their thighs touching as they sit to one side of the couch. Lucas is leaning against the arm, and then— all of a sudden— Eliott is leaning against Lucas.

The action is gentle, but Lucas feels it all over his body. Warmth washes over him, and he has half a mind to pull Eliott closer. But he lets Eliott do as he likes, let him come and go as he pleases. Lucas decides on reaching an arm, gentle and hesitant, around Eliott’s shoulders. He doesn’t pull him inward, just lets his arm rest there. 

The movie is most of the way through when Eliott speaks.

“I’m scared of things changing.”

“Hm?”

“The reason why I bailed today,” Eliott says, looking down at the floor. “I thought about everything changing, and now I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Like what?”

“Everything. I’m not going to be going to the same school anymore, my parents keep talking about me going out into the ‘_real world’ _and I feel like I’m not ready for it” Eliott’s gone quiet, his voice a bit hollow. “I won’t get to see my friends as much, I won’t get to see _you _as much,” Lucas almost asks Eliott why he’s separate from the rest of his friends, why he’s different, “And I…” Eliott’s voice cracks a bit, and Lucas reaches over as he takes a breath to try and calm himself. “I don’t want to be alone, again.”

Lucas’ heart breaks, just a little.

Eliott’s told him about when he was younger, about _before _they had met and become friends, the isolation that he had experienced when he was first diagnosed with bipolar disorder, how he never thought he would be happy again.

And— just as Lucas had, back then— he vows to never let Eliott feel alone again.

“You may be going off to university, yes, but you’re staying in the city. We won’t be far from each other, right?” When Eliott nods, Lucas continues. “Plus, even if we were, I would never let you feel alone again. I promised, remember? I’ll be beside you for as long as you want me here.”

“Forever.” Eliott’s voice is so quiet that he may not have heard it, if he hadn’t been listening. 

“Forever?” He turns so they’re facing each other, now, and they’re so close.

“Forever.” Eliott nods, his voice clearer, more sure. “I’ll never not need you.”

“Then I’ll stay here. Forever.” Lucas isn’t sure when he started leaning in— all he knows is that their noses are now nearly close enough to brush against each other. _What am I doing? _Lucas asks himself, but he knows, he’s known for a while, it was really just a matter of time.

“Yeah?” Eliott asks, but he knows it’s not just a response to what he said, it’s also a question of its own— _are we really doing this? are you okay with this? _Lucas wants to ask Eliott if _he’s _okay with what they’re doing, but his small smile gives the answer away. Seeing Eliott smiling gently gives Lucas the last little bit of courage that he needs.

“Yeah.” Lucas whispers, and his breath fans out against Eliott’s lips.

And then they’re kissing. 

They’re kissing and Lucas uses the arm that’s still thrown gently around Eliott’s shoulders to pull him in closer, just a little, and Eliott goes willingly. Eliott’s arms snake around Lucas’ waist, and pull him in until he’s nearly in Eliott’s lap.

They pull back after a while— a minute, ten minutes, an hour, neither of them are really sure— and Eliott’s eyes are shining, they’re _glowing, _and Lucas smiles over at him, awestruck.

“Still scared?” Lucas asks, and Eliott laughs, light and airy.

“Not as much,” Eliott confesses, “Some changes are for the better.”


End file.
